


Ain’t no mountain high enough

by Sky_rayne11



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: IronDad and SpiderSon, More tags to be added, Peter Parker calls Tony Stark dad, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_rayne11/pseuds/Sky_rayne11
Summary: After Peter’s identity was revealed to the world, he must navigate on what is going to happen. He realises that things are not what they seem and sometimes that’s a good.But after every good thing comes a storm. There’s a threat that is going to destroy life as they know it. The avengers will have to fight one more time.Tony and Nat ain’t dead. Steve isn’t old.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker, May Parker(Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & The Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. I Got you Kid

Peter exhaled. He tried desperately to calm himself down but he couldn’t help but think about what had happened. He couldn’t help but think his life as he knows is over.

As he stood up on top of the lamp post wondering of what this breaking news was, Peter couldn’t help the dread filling his stomach. It was as though he knew what was going to happen but he didn’t want to believe it. His Spidey sense was going crazy as the news was going on.

He first felt shock. Shocked at the fact that Beck had recorded a video. He then felt dread. After Beck had tried to destroy a city just to become a hero, Peter knew he had to kill him for the safety of the world. Who knows what would have happened next?? Beck was smart and Peter knew prison wouldn’t stop him. He then felt anger. Angry at Beck who tricked and manipulated him into taking the only thing that Tony had given him.

Tony- God saying his name let alone thinking about him pushed his body into sadness. He wanted more time with him. Tony was... different. To the world he may have been a superhero billionaire but to Peter he was just... Mr.Stark. The man with who he could talk Physics and Chemistry for hours on end and he wouldn’t mind. The man with who taught him how to drive better. The man who took care of the little things. Making sure the outside world knows he has an internship, even going so far as to taking pictures with him( he so framed all of it). The man who was his father.

After the news bulletin had ended Peter’s head couldn’t work. He looked around and saw all the people who had gathered around him. He saw their eyes. Their eyes full of curiosity,anger,confusion but above all... fear. Fear that Spider-Man wasn’t who they thought he was.

But of all the eyes he saw, only one made his already fast breathing heart slow down. Michelle Jones was an independent but caring woman who always left Peter weak in the knees. MJ looked at him straight and communicated that he had to get out of here. It was only then that Peter’s brain started working. He took MJ and went as far as he could away from people. 

“Peter, Peter it’s gonna be fine” she said, “How??? My life as I know is over MJ. They think I’m a terrorist. They’re gonna arrest me and quite possibly kill me”. Peter knew no matter what happened to him, MJ, May and Ned had to be safe. “Hey listen to me. We are going to get through this. We are not going to leave you Peter. We love and care about you. Not just us, the whole world. We can get you out of this but you shouldn’t do anything rash just because you want us to be safe. Stop thinking recklessly, start thinking rationally” 

Somehow whatever MJ had said made perfect sense to Peter. He knew he had to think about what he should do but he couldn’t help the fear that spread. “May, I need to get to get to May.” 

Michelle assured him saying that Happy would have got to Her. Michelle told him that they would be safe and right now he needs to calm down. “Go somewhere. Where you can think. Where you feel comfort.

And that brought him here. To the lake house. He always thought it would bring him to tears but it made him feel safe. It’s like Tony had encompassed him all around. Tony always made him feel grounded. He always made him feel better.

“Hey Mr. Stark. Never thought I’d be back here but surprise. I messed up bad. I just... I’m not ready Tony. I want more time. I want to learn. I don’t want to be alone. I want to be better than you Mr. Stark but I want you to see me, guide me,mentor me. I want you here... please”

He broke down crying. He let the grief overtake him. He just sat there sobbing. He then heard a voice. A voice that stilled time. A voice that made him happy. A voice that gave him hope. He refused to believe it. Just another illusion. Beck must have stooped really low.

“Kid,look at me. Please?? It’s really me Pete. Just turn around and look at me. I am here kiddo. I’m really here. Please just turn around” Peter dared to hope. Hoped that this was real. Hoped that this was who it was.  
He turned and saw Tony standing in all his glory. He stood in an AC/DC T-shirt and grey joogers. His right arm was replaced with a metal arm and there were no burns at all. His eyes held love for Peter that he went and tackled the older man. Tony hugged him so tight as though he thought he’d fade away in dust again. They stood like that for minutes and Peter looked up and dared to say,”Tony, is it really you???” with hope in his eyes.

“It’s really me underoos. I got you Kid and I am never gonna let you go


	2. Here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony talk .

ony and Peter sat next to each other inside the lake house in silence. After the confrontation, they both knew that they had to calm themselves down before talking it out.

An amount of time had passed and Peter started.”H-how are you here, what happened HOW??” Tony chuckled,”I was only awake these past two months. They put me in a medically induced coma. It was the fastest way of healing. It was touch and go for awhile. SHIELD had a few more tricks in their sleeves I guess. Only Pep, Rhodey,Morgan,Fury and a few SHIELD agents. They took everything that I could use to contact the outside world. I desperately asked to you Pete. I did the minute I woke up but they wouldn’t let me. They said there’s an incoming threat and that if they know I was alive, they would attack Earth. Fury wanted me to recuperate completely and be ready for anything. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t keep tabs on you kiddo. I saw you Pete and I am so proud of you. I was so angry and upset that Beck did all of that to you. Upset that I couldn’t help you and angry that it was my fault. I just.... I wanted to see you Kid. I missed you... so much. I just wanted to see and tell how much I love you and I am so proud of you Kiddo. You turned out so much better than me” he said with tears in his eyes.

Peter held him tight and said,” I love you too Tony. So much. My heart hurt so bad when you left and I am so angry and hurt that you couldn’t tell me. But I know it isn’t your fault Tony. I know you would have come for me Tony. You always do. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for trusting with EDITH. Thank you for everything Tony” 

“Hey,What’s going on in that brain of yours??” Tony frowned. He knew something was bothering the kid and he so desperately wanted to help him.”You know you can tell me anything”

“I thought I failed you. I wasn’t ready for this. I just wanted to be a teenager whose biggest problem is whether his crush likes him back, not a smart super villain. I still don’t think I’m ready for this. I need more time but I don’t have it. Everyone thinks and says that I have to step up but I don’t want to. Cause I can’t. I’d fail. And I’d die if I disappointed you Tony. I just can’t deal with that.” Peter poured his heart out to his beloved mentor/father figure and felt...relieved. Relieved that he didn’t have to carry this on him anymore.

“Peter, you made some mistakes. You didn’t think it out properly. Things went downhill. It’s fine. The only way you learn is if you make mistakes. Pepper was in danger on a regular basis because of me. People I cared about were hurt all because of me. I found out there’s nothing I could do. So I got to work. I kept trying to learn more,do more,be more. I wasn’t ready to take to go to college at fifteen. I wasn’t ready to inherit Stark Industries. But I went through it. I messed up big time kid but I learned. Your experience makes who you are today. It’s equips you for the world. You made a mistake but you rectified it. You started thinking smart and you saved everyone. Sometimes you gotta run before you learn to walk”

Peter and Tony talked about everything you could imagine. Time passed by and both men were happy. They didn’t notice the sun starting to set. It was then that Peter asked.

“What’s gonna happen now?? Are they gonna take me away?? Will I get my old life back??” I don’t know Kid. What I do know is that nobody is gonna take you away from me. I ain’t gonna let them. We will figure this out. You’re safe always and above all I am here for you”.

The determination in Tony’s eyes made Peter calm down. Somehow he knew. He knew that Tony wouldn’t let anything happen to him. The sound of the doorbell startled them both. Peter looked ready to fight but Tony calmed him down.

They opened the door and saw a shocked MJ, an upset Happy, a sympathetic Pepper and an angry May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is drama and a lot of it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!!


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone talks it out.

Nobody moved from their position. Peter and Tony were a little scared and what was going to happen while the other three were blown out of their minds. They couldn’t believe that this was happening. Eventually Pepper being the Goddess that she is initiated everything by going to her husband and hugging him.

“Hey Pep”, he said with love in his eyes and voice. Even after all that happened, Pepper always made his breath falter. There was something about this women that made him love her a little more everyday.

“Hey honey. Well how bout we start this. Peter! I am so happy to see you safe and I promise you that nothing is going to happen to you. You have the full support of SI and the legal team at your disposal. But first I think we should all sit down and talk about all of this”

It was here that Happy exploded. “Talk! You want to talk! How bout we all went to your funeral and mourned you! We missed you so much and we could never get over it cause you were everywhere and now that you’re alive and you don’t even tell us! Are we not important to you Tony??”

“Don’t say that Hap. Believe me I wanted all of you to know. You guys are my family. I just couldn’t tell you all. How bout we sit down and I tell you guys everything and we move on to the game plan for Peter here” 

Pepper(god bless her) made some hot tea and everyone sat down. While MJ took a seat next to Peter and kept calming him down, May never said a word. Tony for lack of better words was scared shitless. Tony then proceeded to tell them everything, from being in a medically induced coma to seeing Pepper, Rhodey and all of the SHIELD agents. He then desperately told them all of how he wanted to see them and let them know that he wasn’t dead but Fury wanted him to recuperate completely before going out into the outside world. He left out the details of the imminent threat coming cause he thought one bomb at a time.

It was after a rather a long minute that May spoke.”I am a reasonable woman Stark. This isn’t your fault.Don’t think I am not upset but there is nothing we can do right now. I know you care about him. I know you are going to be there for him even when I am not. I just want to say thank you for everything you’ve done for us and for the world and I hope that you will have a life you want. I’ll slap you some other time Stark”, she said with an amused tone.

May then proceeded to hug her nephew tightly and let him know that nothing was going to happen to him.They then went outside giving Happy and Tony some time to talk.

“Why didn’t you tell us man, we missed you so much.But putting everything aside I’m glad you’re alive. I hope you are feeling better now. I kept an eye on the kid. He missed you too much Tony.”

Tony replied,” I know you would. Especially now that you are with May, she might actually kill you. God, how are these beautiful women so scary??” Both Happy and Tony were at ease.

After awhile Pepper emerged and called everyone in. She then said,”Peter there are things that are going to change for you and your aunt. You are going to be safe but you can’t get your old life back. That being said, we have a plan for getting your name cleared but I need to think for yourself. Not for your aunt or MJ, but for you. I can assure you that everyone you care about is safe but you can’t go on like this. It’s going to be hard, I know you are surrounded by people who love and care and only want the best for you. So I need you to keep an open mind.”

“Yes Mrs.Stark. I will. Thank you for everything you are doing for me” 

“Oh Peter, you’re like my son. I will do everything I can to help you. Call me Pepper. Not a big fan of Mrs.Stark. Besides, I can’t do a lot exactly but I can help. The heavy lifting is going to be done by someone else.”

“Pep, you wound me. Who’s gonna do the heavy lifting then??” It was here that a voice everyone knew too well spoke up,”We are” 

Everyone turned and saw Steve Rogers and the Avengers inside the lake house ready to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!


	4. Gameplan

For a moment it felt like time stood still. The avengers knew that Tony was alive. When Pepper informed them, they couldn’t understand what was going on.They saw their team mate; no he wasn’t just a teammate to them. They saw their friend sacrifice himself for the safety of the world and now seeing him alive shook them. They didn’t know what to say. It was here that Rhodey spoke.

“Guys, believe me I know this is a lot to take in but there is no time here we need to focus on Peter right now. There is going to be a lot of time where we can talk about what happened to Tony but right now Peter’s life maybe in danger and we need to figure out what to do.”

Suddenly there was a heated conversation between Rhodey, Tony and the rest of the avengers. They were upset and hurt that they didn’t know and angry that Rhodey never told them. It went on for quite awhile until a loud voice spoke out.

“Can you guys stop fighting like children and start acting like adults instead.I know it’s a lot to take in but right now you guys are here to help Peter. So if all you guys are going to contribute is shouting and fighting then get out but if you’re really here to help him, how about we talk about that instead. Personal problems aside you should be happy and relieved that he is alive not angry and upset.” Everyone turned to see MJ and were scared at the murderous glance she gave off.

Tony then Said,”I will be with Peter’s scary girlfriend here. I know you guys are upset, believe me I would be too but there is nothing we can do about the past. We cannot change it. I really wanted to tell you guys. you guys are not just my teammates, you’re my family but I was under strict orders not to tell anyone before everything could be sorted out. Fury wanted me to recuperate completely before letting the outside world know that I was alive. Right now our main focus should be Peter, now tell me how are we going to get that son of a bitch.”

The Avengers realised that they should be thankful that Tony is alive and not squabble. They all hugged Tony and told him how happy they were that he was alive. Everyone sat down and Steve started. He first congratulated Peter on taking down Beck and assured him that he won’t go to prison. He further stated that Natasha and Pepper have started collecting evidence that Beck was irrational. Natasha then intervened and said that Beck was working with a group of disgruntled SI employees and was already tracking them down. They also further stated that both Fury and Hill are gathering evidence to present to a court, both MJ and Ned along with Happy should stand as witness. It was here that Rogers hesitated and said to them all.

“There are two things that you have to decide. We think it’s best that you and May stay at the Avengers compound. We will also like Ned and MJ to stay but we know it might not be possible so we would put a security detail on them. We would also like you to take a break from school and study at home. We will make sure that your friends will be safe Peter. The other thing is since Beck was an employee of SI, w-we think it’s good if...Tony testifies.”  
It was here that Peter stood up and said,”NO, I am not going to let anything happen to Tony. I need him to be safe. I won’t let him die again because of me” and stormed out of the lake house and proceeded to swing away where no one would bother him.


	5. I love you

It was cold. Peter didn’t know exactly where he was but he didn’t care. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. He didn’t want to endanger anyone, especially Tony. Tony was the father he was yearned for but never got. And now that he did, he will protect him at all costs.

“Your a long way from home kid.” Peter was shocked to find The one and only Winter Soldier standing right there. “Tony and a few of the Avengers are waiting, well not exactly waiting; more like the other restraining Stark from running to you.” Peter snorted at that. It looked like Barnes was cool after all.

“Kid believe me when I say this, I know how you feel. A lot of people died because of me. I tried to kill people that I care about all because I got brainwashed and I know that it’s not my fault but I still feel so bad. But you got to remember kid, Tony is his own person and whatever he did, he knew the consequences that would come and he was ready for it. What you can do is be with Tony and keep him safe.”

“I just don’t want anyone hurt because of me. I already lost him once. I can’t go through it again. These past few months were torture. Everywhere I go, I see him. I know he chose me, but I don’t want to do this without him. He’s m-my he’s my dad”, he said with tears in his eyes.

“And you’re his son. Do you know what lengths he’d go to protect you??? He brought you back. That’s how much he loves you. He isn’t gonna let this second chance go, I can tell you that. Talk to him. Steve went through so much because of me. I did some horrible things but he didn’t care. He still fought for me. I was partially the cause of that Civil War. But it happened. He got me help and now I can walk on the streets without fear. That’s how much my best friend did. How much more do you think your father will do??”

Peter got up and ran to his father. He didn’t know what made him do but he didn’t care, he just wanted to see him. He could hear Tony screaming, “That’s time enough already, I want to see...  
Peter!!!”

“Dad”. They both ran and hugged each other like it’s the last time they would ever see each other again. Tony kept assuring him that nothing was going to happen to him. That he would be there for him whenever he needs. That both of them would be safe and sound.

“I love you Dad. I can’t go through this again. I can’t lose you again because of me. I just want you safe. I want you to see graduate. I want you to see me go to college. I want you there when I get married. I want you to be my dad. But Parker Luck isn’t that great. I don’t want you dead because of me again. I can’t handle it.”

“Oh son. You think I don’t want to see all that?? I want to you grow up and become the man I always envision you to be. But I want you to remember, none of this was your fault. I did what I did knowing the consequences. And I would do it again if I know the people I care about are safe and sound. I love you Peter, so much. I would probably wear a my son is the greatest T-shirt for your graduation.” Peter chuckled and was about to retort but the Avengers murmured agreements saying he would.

“Peter, promise me you will let us help you. Don’t anything on your own. Allow us to help you. We want to, consequences be dammed.”

Peter promised but he said to himself that if anything happens, his family’s safety comes first, above all else.

They then returned to the lake house and found that nobody was there. Tony then told him that they had all gone to the Compound including MJ and Ned. Tony told him that they were gonna leave too right now cause it’s the safer option. Gathering their stuff and sitting in the car, Peter was sleepy. It was here that Tony muttered a gentle and soft goodnight spider baby and lulled him to sleep


	6. The news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s at the Compound and a news shocking to him.

Peter found himself comfortable. Whatever he was sleeping on, it was heaven. He didn’t want to get up. Suddenly all of the events of yesterday came rushing back to him. He jolted himself awake and looked around. He then remembered that he was at the Compound and everyone was safe.

He heard a familiar feminine voice from the ceiling. He then knew it was FRIDAY. “Good morning Peter. Boss would like you to come out for breakfast when ready. He really missed you. As did I...” Could an A.I sound sad? Realising that he might have hurt her feelings he then assured her saying,”You gonna be soo irritated now FRIDAY cause I am gonna bug you so bad.” FRIDAY then retorted back saying that she would be more than happy to take up the challenge. Things were looking up.

“Hey Peter!!!!!!” “Ned!!!!” The two best friends went through thick and thin and would never let go of one another. Peter then proceeded to tell Ned everything that happened and Ned told him of how everyone was taking the news. Flash went crazy and fainted and Mr.Delmar said thanks for saving his life. Liz also wanted to talk about her father. She reached out to Ned the moment the news came out cause she wanted to know what he did. She wanted closure. Peter was happy that Liz wasn’t mad at him and was laughing at what happened to Flash. May and Tony and and a few of the Avengers are deciding on what they can do, work for May and security details. They said they wouldn’t be long. MJ on the other was in the gym with the literal Black Widow and Scarlet Witch. Both the boys wanted to see that and ran to the gym. They were surprised to find the three talking like old best friends. They would surely have to watch out for this trio.

“Hey losers” she said and kissed Peter on the cheek. He blushed. Even though they were dating, he still couldn’t help but feel how lucky he is. MJ is probably the greatest thing that happened to him and he won’t let anything happen to her. 

FRIDAY then announced that breakfast is served and would like everyone to assemble in the dining room.

Like one big happy family, Tony and Petr and May sat together and talked about everything he missed. The Avengers were having fun eating and playing video games and found that Ned was amazing at it. They declared that Ned is Video Game King and he totally did not faint. After all the fun died down, May and Tony shared a knowing glance and told Peter that want to tell him something. Peter found it found it odd that they were both hesitant about it all.

“Peter, sweetie we want you to know what everything we’re gonna be doing is for your best. I just want you to know that everyone is safe and nothing is going to happen to you or Tony.”

“Underoos, we are thinking about keeping a press conference about everything. About you being Spider-Man and everything. Giving the world probable cause that Beck was the one who did everything. But we think it’s best that I do it... as your legal guardian. What do you say??”

Peter bolted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Will try and update more often.


End file.
